<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch me if i fall by AlyCohen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203647">Catch me if i fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCohen/pseuds/AlyCohen'>AlyCohen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCohen/pseuds/AlyCohen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can feel the world in his hands, he feels like he's in the sky</p><p>But he knows that the higher you are, the harder is the fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch me if i fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im rly sry, this is some sh*t that i worked a lot but still isn't good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh's anxiety was on top all day, he knew it was only a matter of time before everything went downhill.He was already familiar with that feeling.</p><p>They had a big concert last night, it always starts with something like that.</p><p>He could feel the world in his hands and as if he could do anything he wanted and be who he wanted to be.he had the world in his hand that night, he was wondering why he let anxiety and dark thoughts get the best of him every time because he really felt like he was in control.Josh Dun was unstoppable at the time. he can do whatever he wants and he will change that, he will stop letting anxiety dominate everything, he will wake up every morning and be grateful to have what he has and will help his best friend feel that way toohe will not let anxiety take everything from him ever againhe will work on feeling happy, improving as a drummer, improving as a person, waking up every day and trying to be better than yesterday.When he was on stage, he could feel everything, he could feel that there was his safe place, as well as his fans.</p><p>When he was up on the stage, behind the drums he could feel everything, he could feel happiness, joy, and all the emotion, all the energy that overflowed from his best friend's heart singing and running around the stage with a smile in the face, knowing that at that moment, his best friend felt as good as he did</p><p>this was the best place in the world, he felt very good there, as if he was born just for that.He knew that all those people were there because they liked what they did, because maybe, somehow, they saved them, maybe they made them think twice about everything, about giving up and giving themselves a second chance.Josh was very happy to be a part of thishe was in the skybut he knows that the higher you are, the harder is the fallHe knew there was going to come a time when everything was going to fall.</p><p>It was always like that.</p><p>But he was so tired of it, he didn't want to fall anymore, he loved to feel good about himself.He would give everything and a little more to never fall again.He knew something was coming, and he was terrified."The fall '' as Josh likes to call it, came a little later, 3 days after the show, 1 day before the next one.</p><p>He was nervous about the show tomorrow but he knew that was not the main reason. In fact, he didn't know exactly what was wrong - but something certainly was -</p><p>It was morning when Josh woke up and felt that this was not going to be a good day.He debated a lot about drinking coffee, knowing that coffee would only make him more anxious and would probably end his very low chances of sleeping tonight, so he preferred to drink natural juice.</p><p>He hated the feeling but he was already feeling bad enough, he didn't need to make it worse.</p><p>He knew he was not going to be able to eat anything, no matter how hungry he was, and it looked like the air was thicker.</p><p>He thought about practicing on his drums but he was shaking a lot and his thoughts were so fast trying to figure out what was wrong that he couldn't concentrate on his repertoire.</p><p>He spent most of the day inside the hotel, leaving to go to his drums and just to conclude that it was not a good ideaHe prepared for a hot shower thinking it might help, but he ended up almost having a breakdown right there. So, early in the evening Josh was in his bed, looking out the windows, noticing that it had started to drizzle a little.Josh tried to sleep but it was not new that after two and a half hours he still had not managed to sleep.</p><p>Tears of frustration have been rolling on his face for a good twenty minutes when he hears a knock on his door</p><p>Josh quickly wiped his face and went to open the door, knowing he was his friend, and that he wouldn't leave until Josh let him in.</p><p>"Hey Josh, I haven't seen you all day, what have you been doing so exciting alone without your best frien- '' Tyler stopped his sentence when he noticed bits of dried tears on Josh's cheek</p><p>'' Hey buddy, what is wrong? "Tyler asked in a softer voice, with a look of concern all over his expression.</p><p>"Nothing happened, I'm fine, don't worry" Josh said, giving Tyler space to enter and closed the door behind them</p><p>"Josh, don't lie to me, it's okay not to be well, nobody has to put up with anything alone ... Come on bud, talk to me '' Tyler assured Josh that he was now sitting on his bed, his back to his friend, still silent</p><p>"Look, I missed you a lot today, man, I don't like it when we're in separate rooms, I feel like we were born close together, Jenna even told me today that I didn't look 'complete' today ''Tyler continues, trying to make his friend laugh a little.</p><p>"Something is wrong but I don't know what it is, I'm hungry but I haven't been able to eat anything all day, I can't concentrate on anything and I can't sleep and I just wanted this fucking feeling to go away forever please help me Ty". Josh speaks fast, criyng at the process.Tyler was a little surprised, he didn't think it would really be that easy for Josh to talk to him, it usually took longer than that, and Josh never swears.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler knew that anxiety always took a lot out of Josh. He usually walked away from everyone when he could, and when he couldn't, he always stayed in the corner, head down but always with his body moving and alert.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler also knew that Josh felt really bad about it, and he also knows that as much as he wants to, he can't just get that feeling out of his friend. He can only try to talk to him to try to help him feel a little better.</p><p>"Okay bud, listen to me, I want you to look at me okay?" Tyler gently asks to kneel in front of josh's bed and looks him straight in the eye and as soon as he has Josh's attention he continues</p><p>"First, you have every right to feel what you're feeling, okay? It's okay to be sad and it's okay to cry too. It's normal. It's human. It's okay to have bad days and want your time alone, and it's okay to ask for help. also."</p><p>As Tyler continued to speak, he also continued to cry, not bothering to wipe the tears.</p><p>"you said you were hungry, but you couldn't eat, right?" Tyler asked gently</p><p>Josh nodded</p><p>"Didn't you eat because you thought you might be sick?"</p><p>another nod</p><p> </p><p>'' Okay, we can work with that ... do you think you could try eating now? something light? ''</p><p> </p><p>'' I guess ... "Josh said, his voice low and a little shaky</p><p> </p><p>"okay, so I'm going to ask Jenna to make us a sandwich all right? ''Tyler asks, taking his cell phone out of his pocket</p><p> </p><p>"extra cheese?" Josh asks, almost inaudible</p><p>"Hahaha yes buddy, extra cheese just for you '' Tyler smiles at josh -" I'm going to ask her to bring us a jar of ice cream too, what do you think? We can fill ourselves up with ice cream and watch some silly movie. ''</p><p>"okay" Josh replied, a little more at ease but still worried about something</p><p> </p><p>Tyler walked away a little because he wanted to talk to his wife for a while, who had left 7 messages and called 2 times</p><p>"Hey honey, could you do me a favor? '' Tyler asked directly, not wanting to leave his friend alone for too long.</p><p>"Tyler! I was already going to look for you, I was getting worried, I tried to call you but you didn't answer, I was already going to look for you. Did something happen? Josh is okay? '' Jenna asked, her voice a little alarmed</p><p> </p><p>"sorry Jen, Josh is not doing very well, I was talking to him, so I didn't see his messages or calls ... I was thinking of spending the night here with him, if you have no problem, what do you think? Tyler asks, even though he already knows the answer</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, take care of our Joshie. Did you say you needed a favor? '' Jenna said in a kind voice</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah ... so Josh said he didn't eat anything all day, so I thought you could get us sandwiches, and maybe some ice cream"</p><p> </p><p>"Extra cheese for Joshie, plain coffee for you and yogurt ice cream with cherry right? '' Jenna asks, already going out to get things</p><p> </p><p>"You know your boys very well ... Thanks Jen, I love you '' Tyler says with a soft smile, thinking about how lucky he is to have Jenna as his best friend and wife</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they hang up, Tyler immediately goes to Josh's side again.</p><p>"Kay Josh, you said you can't concentrate on anything, so let's try to relax a little okay? Lie down for a while until Jenna arrives with our snacks and you can try to eat, if you still feel sick we can have a hearty breakfast tomorrow and we can always have a midnight snack ''</p><p>Tyler wanders, setting the table to place the snacks that would arrive</p><p>'' You said something is wrong but you don't know what it is ... so let's go over important things and some other things and see if we forgot something okay? '' Tyler knew that this feeling of something being wrong was a little bit rational, because they had a lot of worries, but at the same time he knew it was probably just Josh's mind playing tricks, which didn't stop him from making a list to calm his friend</p><p>"Okay, listen to me okay okay '' Tyler starts softly and when he has Josh's full attention - who is visibly calmer now - '' Our show is tomorrow night, and our sound check is just before dark, everything we need to do is go to it, we go with mark's car and everything is ready. We don't need to get up early, we can stay and have coffee here, we don't have a meeting with the fans before or after this concert and we have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow 10 minutes before the show, which is also scheduled, they'll ask only things about our latest album and how we're feeling with the tour. Today was a free day so we didn't miss any appointments, everyone was worried about their own things All day. You spoke to your family yesterday and everything went smoothly, we went home for a break in two weeks and then we went to São Paulo, Brazil. Everything is as planned. ''</p><p> </p><p>Tyler spoke slowly, insisting that Josh show that he understood every little thing.</p><p>They continued to check some other things and slowly, the feeling that something was wrong was gradually diminishing, it was still there but it didn't bother him so much.</p><p>Jenna arrived at some point, left things on the table and left with a kiss on Josh's forehead and another on her husband's lips, murmuring something like "I'm going to spend the night at my sister's house, don't worry" and left the room with "I love you two"</p><p>Tyler knew Josh probably wasn't going to sleep tonight, so he drank his coffee right away. He wouldn't leave his friend alone, if Josh was going to stay up all night, Tyler would go too, even with a show to do tomorrow.</p><p>Josh managed to eat much of his sandwich and drank some juice left over from breakfast.</p><p>Feeling a little better, he sat on the bed and opened the jar of ice cream, listening to Tyler ramble on about a thousand random things until finally the two of them were under the blankets, some background movie on TV, the noise of rain outside and eating ice cream , both in silence, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Tyler asked Josh about the film and when he got no answer, he noticed that Josh had fallen asleep.</p><p>Then he turned the TV down and started stroking his friend's blue hair.Soon he realizes that just one cup of coffee would never be enough to keep him awake and quickly falls asleep, hugging his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Josh wakes up in the middle of the night to a deafening noise. It was lightning. He wakes up disoriented and scared, he just didn't fall out of bed because he was holding something?</p><p> </p><p>"Joshie, are you okay? '' Tyler asks, in a sleepy voice</p><p>'' Um, yes, I got scared by the noise I think '' Josh says in a shaky voice, still scared by lightning and afraid of the rain, which was now very strong</p><p>"Hey, I'm here, calm down, it's going to be okay, it's okay to be afraid, but I'm not leaving. '' Tyler comforts Josh, knowing his fear of storms and hugs his tighter friend.</p><p>Josh doesn't know if he managed to fall asleep for the first time because of the calming noise of the rain, his exhaustion or because of his friend over there, but he certainly only continued to sleep after the lightning because he knew his best friend wouldn't leave anything happen to him. He realized that there in his friend's embrace, it was also his safe place, where he felt protected and content.</p><p>He knew that days like this were going to be repeated. Sometimes Tyler or he would have a bad day and they would have to go through it together, but he knew that as long as they kept it up together, they would always raise each other up when they fell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry again<br/>this story was in my head for some time then I decided to write<br/>I know it's trash<br/>be gentle</p><p> </p><p>Also, english isnt my first language and I'm not going to edit this so I'm sorry for any mistakes, it's late and that's the lack of sleep talking</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>